Unmanned vehicles such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) can be used for performing surveillance, reconnaissance, and exploration tasks for a wide variety of civilian, commercial, and military applications. A UAV may be manually controlled by a remote user, or may operate in a semi-autonomous or fully autonomous manner. Such UAVs can be used to carry imaging devices such as cameras for obtaining image data of a target object.
Prior approaches for setting parameters of imaging devices carried by a UAV may not be optimal in some instances. For example, prior methods for focusing imaging devices may not be adapted for situations where the UAV is in motion, which may reduce the quality of the resultant image data.